


Earrings

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [3]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Isabeau got her earrings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earrings

He had first seen the pair of earrings two weeks ago. Grayson was walking down a street in Mayfair with Lafayette, on their way to meet up with Sebastian and Isabeau. They were on display in a store window, but he barely had time to give them more than a glance.

The second time he was alone, though he was still in a rush to meet with the others. However this time Grayson paused and took a closer look at the earrings he had spotted a few days earlier. He pressed his face on the glass and squinted at the pair. They were small and silver, with one diamond each in the center; simple, but still beautiful.

It wasn’t until the third time Grayson walked past the store that he walked inside. It was early in the morning and the shop had just opened up. There was only him and the clerk.

“See anything that’s to your fancy?” the clerk asked as Grayson walked around, “A pearl necklace for your lady, perhaps. Those are in fashion this season. Or are you perhaps looking for a ring?”

“Are those earrings on display for sale?” Grayson asked, pointing to the window display.

“You mean the silver diamond ones?” the clerk asked. Grayson nodded.

“Ah yes they are. Would like to buy them?”

“Yes, please,” said Grayson.

“Want it wrapped?” the clerk asked as Grayson gave him the money for the earrings.

“That won’t be necessary, thank you,” he replied. Grayson picked up the small box and walked towards the door.

“Hope your lady love likes it,” the clerk said as Grayson left the store.

Now he suffered a new dilemma. When would he give it to her? He wanted it be a perfect moment, but not want to make it awkward between the both of them. It would be hard to find such a moment, particularly since it’s rare for them to be alone together these days.

 

For weeks, the box with the earrings remained in his pocket as he struggled to find a good enough moment to give them to Isabeau. Sometimes his nerve would get the better of him, and he’d chicken out at the last moment. Other times, just when Grayson was brave enough, someone (usually Lafayette) would walk in. _It’s just a damn pair of earrings_ , he’d tell himself, but still he’d delay in giving them to her.

It was not until they were paired to do reconnaissance together in an underground station that he finally gathered the will to give the earrings to Isabeau.

“Hold on a moment, before proceed further,” he said.

“What is it? Need to catch your breath already?” Isabeau quipped as she turned on her lantern.

“No, I…have something for you,” replied Grayson as he took the box out of his pocket and held it out to her. “Here.”

Isabeau looked down at the box, then at his face, then back down at the box. The whole time her face was expressionless, making Grayson unusually nervous.

“You’d better have asked father for permission,” she said with a crooked smile.

Grayson rolled his eyes. “It’s not a ring,” he scoffed, “Take it.”

“Not a ring?” she said as she took the box from his hands, “Well now I’m just disappointed.

Isabeau opened the box and he heard her breathe in sharply as she stared at the earrings.

“Not so disappointed now, I hope?” he asked. Isabeau placed a hand on her chest and smiled.

“Grayson, these are beautiful,” she whispered. “Here, hold the box while I put them on.

“As the lady commands,” said Grayson as Isabeau put on her new earrings.

“What do you think?” she asked once she had put them on, the diamonds glimmering in the light of the lanterns.

“I think I picked the right pair for you,” he bragged. Isabeau playfully hit his chest with the back of her hand.

“Hush you, it’s unbecoming of a gentleman to gloat,” she said.

“Since when am I gentleman?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“A fair point,” she chuckled.

“Now you’ve wounded me,” said Grayson. Isabeau smiled and took a step towards him. Resting both hands on his shoulders, she pushed herself up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you Grayson. I mean it.”

He smiled and held one of her hands, pressing his lips to her knuckles.


End file.
